No mas heroes
by blackstar000
Summary: Casanova es la prueba viviente que el alcohol y hacer tratos con dioses del caos no se deben mezclar. Ahora, en una nueva tierra de fantasia y con poderes que solo oyo hablar en cuentos e historias, tendra otra oportunidad. Pero no todo es perfecto, el mal se alza, la cuenta atras se inicia y el debera tomar una desicion ¿intervenir o verlo todo arder? Al final, el no es un heroe.
1. Prologo

**No más héroes**

**Prologo – El trato**

Pánico, confusión y alta torpeza motora inducida por alcohol son un coctel altamente volátil que a nadie le gustaría tener mezclándose en su interior enfrente de una especie de collage extraño (o Draconequus como él corrigió) y autoproclamado dios del caos. Menos aun cuando estás en un jardín interdimensional tomando el té con dicho Draconequus y discutiendo tu futura libertad/esclavitud. Yo por mi pate sigo pensando que el desgraciado de Borra me metió algo en la cerveza. Cuando este sobrio y consiente le voy a meter sus 'pastillitas felices' por el… Bueno, creo que deje claro mi mensaje, pero para que quede claro del todo dejen que les explico desde el principio…

…

**Dos horas antes**

"Vamos *Hic* Casanova, no seas un agua*Hic*fiestas…" Dijo desde mi hombro.

"Borra… admite que sobrepasaste" Dije con un suspiro.

"¡Blasfemia! ¡Nunca se *Hic* puede tomar demasiado!" Dijo Borra levantando un puño al cielo.

Levante una ceja "Tuvieron que cerrar el bar por tu culpa"

"¡Quien les ma*Hic*da a retarme! Ellos sabían en lo que se *Hic* metían"

Reí por lo bajo. Al bar al que solíamos frecuentar se le ocurrió la brillante idea de copiar a esos restaurantes americanos y hacer un reto de resistencia (de bebida claro), si podías beber 10 litros de cerveza en menos de 40 minutos sin vomitar o caer en coma, no pagabas la cuenta, te daban un premio en efectivo y colgaban tu foto en la pared (que hasta hoy había estado vacía). Borra lo tomo como desafío personal y no falta decir que destrozo el reto. Pero borra no paró ahí, cuando todo el bar se acerco a felicitarlo él les dio la formula de cómo pasar el reto sin mucha dificultad, lo que ocasiono que el bar tuviera que empezar a dar cerveza gratis de 10 en 10 litros y premios en efectivo. Cosa que no ayudo mucho a la economía del pequeño local. Para la mitad de la noche ya estaban casi en la quiebra.

"Si… Creo que cuando hicieron eso no pensaron en ti" Reí "Pero pobre Moe…" Si el cantinero se llamaba Moe, no saben las bromas que le ha traído eso.

"¡Sí! *Hic*eso les pasa por olvidarse de…" Borra dejo caer la cabeza.

"¿Borra?" Lo sacudí levemente "¿BORRA? ¿Estás bien? Dime alg-"

"ZZzzzzzzzzzz…." Borra empezó a roncar ruidosamente.

Mire al hombre que cargaba en mis hombros con una mezcla de fastidio y diversión.

"Eres todo un caso amigo mío" murmure. Mire a ambos lados de la calle y cruce con mi amigo al hombro, camine unas cuantas cuadras más hasta que me detuve enfrente de la casa que compartíamos desde hace un año. Sonreí. Borra había sido un amigo leal y entregado desde el día que le conocí, era mi mejor amigo (en realidad mi único amigo) y cuando la fortuna decidió golpearme en la entrepierna y tirarme al fango con nada más que lo que llevaba puesto, mi nombre y una depresión del tamaño del planeta. Borra extendió su mano y me saco del agujero en el que me había caído, dándome un hogar, un trabajo y un propósito. No voy a exagerar, le debo la vida a este ebrio idiota, pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo y si eso significa llevarlo a rastras en su estado de embriaguez por algunas cuantas cuadras y soportar sus tonterías del día a día, lo hare con gusto.

Metí la mano al bolsillo y saque las llaves, con una habilidad manual que solo dan los videojuegos, sortee las llaves con una mano hasta encontrar la correcta y la metí en la cerradura. Gire la perilla y abrí la puerta. Prendí las luces y subí a Borra por las escaleras (que fue más difícil de lo que sonó). Después de soltarlo en su cama suspire de alivio. Gire mi muñeca y mire mi reloj, eran las 2:47 am, relativamente temprano. Teniendo en cuenta que con las "expediciones" de Borra había pasado DIAS enteros sin dormir. Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta con cuidado, en ese momento note lo seca que estaba mi garganta, así que decidí bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Me pare al borde de las escaleras, baje el interruptor y… ¡Nada!

"Ufff… Maldito interruptor se volvió a dañar" Suspire "Ni modo" Iba a tener que bajar las escaleras a oscuras, no era lo más seguro teniendo en cuenta que yo también estaba un poco pasado de copas, pero no era algo que no habría hecho antes, ese interruptor se dañaba con frecuencia.

"Ok, vamos, paso a pasito" baje el primer escalón, todo seguro, ahorra el segundo… Me tambalee y el miedo se apodero de mi, con un movimiento rápido me agarre del pasamanos. Una vez recuperado mi precario equilibrio y maldiciendo por lo bajo, levante el pie derecho para bajar al tercer escalón. Solo que el segundo cedió bajo de mi con un sonoro *Crack*, haciendo pedazos mi ya frágil equilibrio. Caí hacia delante e instintivamente rodee mi cabeza con los brazos, preparándome para el impacto. Perdí el conocimiento antes de tocar el suelo.

…

Al recuperar el sentido lo primero que pude notar fue la ausencia de dolor ¿No me había caído de las escaleras? A menos… a menos que aun estuviera en shock y no sintiera el daño, aun. Abrí los ojos tentativamente y me sorprendió lo que vi ¿Desde cuándo teníamos césped dentro de la casa? Mire hacia adelante y vi que estaba en un pequeño jardín rodeado por una pared de ladrillo que no me dejaba ver más allá, otra cosa, era de día ¿Me había golpeado fuerte en la cabeza? ¿Y porque todo parecía haber sido sacado de una caricatura? Bueno, primero lo primero, hacer chequeo de inventario.

¿Piernas? Bien

¿Cintura, torso y pecho? Bien

¿Hombros y brazos? Bien

¿Cabeza? Bien… aparentemente, al menos no estaba sangrando.

"Ahem…" Alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos. Voltee a mirar y no lo negare, grite como una niña. Delante de mi estaba parado algo… alguien… era difícil describirlo, la mejor forma de definirlo es como un collage de un veterinario aburrido o el resultado de una orgia MUY extraña. El ser que tenía delante estaba compuesto de parte de partes de varios animales. Una pata de águila, una pata de león, una de lagarto, otra de caballo… y otras partes mas que no pude identificar.

"En realidad es de poni, no de caballo" Dijo la criatura.

"H-H-Habla" Grite, haciéndome para atrás. La criatura sonrió.

"¡Claro que hablo! ¿Creíste que era puro cuerpo? (flexiono los brazos e hizo una posee)" A pesar de estado de shock ante toda la situación, no pude evitar levantar una ceja "Pero que modales los, míos, deja me presento" Extendió su mano/pata/garra "Discord, dios del caos, comediante, doble retirado y escritor novato"

Mire alternativamente entre él y la garra de águila que me ofrecía y no muy convencido le regrese el gesto con un leve apretón… a lo cual su brazo se separo de su cuerpo y se quedo colgando de mi mano. No pude evitarlo, por segunda vez en ese día, grite como una niña.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA" Discord rio descontroladamente ante mi reacción, sosteniéndose el abdomen con… ¿Ambos brazos?

Cuando por fin pude zafarme del agarre de su mano, la agarre y vi que le colgaba una etiqueta:

'ACME'

Si antes estaba confundido, ahora estaba perplejo. Solo pude decir una cosa.

"¿Pero qué carajo?"

"Hubieras visto tu cara" Se limpio un una lagrima de la comisura del ojo.

"_Ok, piensa Casanova, piensa, enumera lo que sabes"_ Pensé.

1- Aparentemente me caí de las escaleras y sigo en una pieza.

2- No sé donde estoy, definitivamente no sigo en introduzca ciudad aquí.

3- Tengo delante un bromista y autoproclamado dios del caos.

4- Todo mi entorno parece sacado de una caricatura.

Me mire la mano

"_Yo incluido"_

¿Posibles conclusiones?

a) Me volví loco.

b) Estoy soñando.

c) Borra metió algo en mi bebida (Otra vez) y estoy alucinando.

d) El fondo de la escalera alberga un portal a otra dimensión que solo se activa cuando ciertos requerimientos son cumplidos y aparentemente, yo de alguna forma los cumplí y caí por el ya mencionado portal.

Si… Me quedo con la C

"Entonces… ¿Discord verdad?" El asintió, aun con una sonrisa "Mira, definitivamente estoy drogado y tu" lo señale, ya más calmado "Eres un subproducto de mi imaginación dopada con drogas" El levanto una ceja, pero no me interrumpió "Así que le voy a seguir la corriente a todo esto ¿Dónde estamos y como llegue aquí?"

"¿Directo al punto verdad?" Dijo el aparentemente divertido con mi declaración "Esta bien chico, me agrada tu actitud" Trono los dedos, hubo un destello y de la nada apareció una mesa con mantel, dos sillas y un juego de té con galletas "¿Leche? ¿Azúcar?" Me dijo, sentado en al otro lado de la mesa. Si antes no sabía si estaba alucinando, ahora estaba seguro. Eso por alguna razón calmo mis nervios.

"_Entre más pronto termine con esto, mas pronto podre estrangular al idiota de Borra" _Mentalmente me encogí de hombros y respondí "Leche está bien, gracias" El sirvió el té y me paso la leche.

"Respondiendo tu pregunta" Trono los dedos otra vez y frente a él apareció una nube de color rosa "Ahora estamos en, para que me entiendas, una pequeña dimensión entre dimensiones. Una especie de estación intermedia si tu quieres" tomo una taza y la puso debajo de la nube "y respecto a tu otra pregunta, yo te intercepte" de la nube empezó a llover un liquido color marrón, por el olor parecía ser leche con chocolate.

"Me 'interceptaste'" Tome un sorbo del té, estaba bueno para ser un té alucinado "¿te importaría ampliar tu respuesta un poco?"

"Claro, veras, en realidad fuiste 'invocado' por una diosa llamada Destino, ibas a aparecer en un lugar llamado Equestria, en otra dimensión como ya dije, yo te intercepte a medio camino" saco la taza de debajo de la nube "Aparentemente ella quiere un 'héroe' que le ayude con ciertas cositas que tiene debajo de la alfombra"

Fruncí el ceño "¿Por qué yo?"

Discord se encogió de hombros

"Realmente fue algo aleatorio, ella no tiene acceso directo a tu dimensión, por lo tanto no puede elegir quien aparece, en realidad tu eres su octavo intento" Discord sorbió de su taza y en vez de tomar la leche, la taza paso por sus labios como si fuera liquida, dejando una tasa flotante de leche con chocolate. Otra vez, levante una ceja.

"¿Que les paso a los otros 7?" Vi como tiraba lo que quedo de su tasa atrás para que explotara en una lluvia de confeti.

"Murieron en el camino" Agarro otra tasa mientras a mí se me abrían bastante los ojos "Cuando se tejieron los hilos del multiverso se hizo de tal forma que se le hiciera técnicamente imposible a los mortales cruzar entre los planos, al menos no sin ayuda" puso la segunda taza debajo de la nube que aun llovía leche con chocolate.

"Ok, ultima pregunta" Entrecerré los ojos "¿Por qué me salvaste? No es que no esté agradecido (que lo estoy), pero quiero saber porque" Era sospechoso, seguramente quería algo de mí.

"Es bastante simple en realidad" saco la segunda taza, ya llena "Tengo una propuesta para ti, si quieres escucharla"

"…" Que tenía que perder, de todas formas esto era una alucinación, lo más probable es que aun estuviera tumbado en el bar o corriendo desnudo por algún lugar. Esperaba que fuera la primera.

"Te escucho" Dije finalmente.

"Excelente" sorbió de la segunda taza, de la cual si tomo el contenido "Estas son tus opciones muchacho, puedes seguir el viaje y probablemente morir en el camino a Equestria, puedes regresar a tu dimensión con los mismos resultados posibles y continuar con tu vida normal y aburrida, si sobrevives al viaje, o…"

"¿o…?"

"Puedes trabajar para mi" dejo la taza en la mesa y junto las manos/garras/patas debajo de su barbilla "No solo te ofrezco pasaje seguro a Equestria, sino que también te ofrezco dos cosas como extra" levanto la garra de águila y levanto un dedo.

"Un poder a tu elección mientras estés en Equestria, puede ser lo que tú quieras mientras no sea algo divino" levanto otro dedo "Un deseo-cheque-en-blanco"

Pestañee lentamente, una, dos, tres veces "¿Cual es el truco?" Esta alucinación empezaba a ser demasiado tentadora, ni siquiera quería saber que estaba haciendo en la realidad.

Discord rio

"¡No hay truco chico!" Agarro la nube rosada "Si crees que es demasiado bueno para ser verdad es porque lo es" hizo aparecer un palito y empalo la nube con el.

"Hipotéticamente hablando ¿Qué pasara si elijo ir a Equestria con Destino?" Tenía que evaluar todas mis opciones.

"Te hará limpiar Equestria de todos los engendros y monstruosidades hasta que quede como una tasita de plata, luego te dará un gracias por tu esfuerzo, te borrara la memoria y te regresara a tu dimensión esperando que sobrevivas el viaje de regreso" Discord le dio un mordisco a la nube.

No la conocía, sabía que esto era una alucinación, pero la tal Destino era una maldita perra del demonio. Arriesgo mi vida trayéndome a Equestria, iba a arriesgar mi vida limpiando su cochinero y solo me daba un gracias, iba a jugar con mi memoria e iba a arriesgar mi vida DE NUEVO enviándome de regreso a mi dimensión… ¿Qué era yo, un conserje interdimensional a domicilio? ¿Y gratis? No lo creo.

Mire a Discord a los ojos, olvidándome por un momento de que esto era una alucinación.

"Que necesitas que haga"

La sonrisa de Discord se ensancho aun mas "Es lo mejor del trato chico, lo que tú quieras"

"¿Cómo? No entiendo" Dije sin entender.

"¡Lo que tú quieras chico! Es literal, quema, roba, enamórate, pon a Equestria de rodillas si tú quieres, reconstrúyela, destrúyela, es tu elección" Le dio otro mordisco a la nube "Solo tienes 3 restricciones" por primera vez, Discord se puso serio, volvió a levantar su garra y levanto un dedo "No puedes matar a nadie, al menos no intencionalmente o por causas extraordinarias" levanto otro dedo "Si decides quedarte en Equestria permanentemente debes renunciar a tu forma humana" levanto un último dedo "Si aun estas en forma humana, bajo ninguna circunstancia debes liberarme"

"¿Liberarte?" pregunte.

"Veras, en Equestria yo soy una estatua, fui encerrado en piedra hace mas de mil años por las regentes del lugar despues de un pequeña diferencia de opiniones" Termino lo que quedaba de la nube de un gran mordisco "Esto es importante chico, bajo ninguna circunstancia debes liberarme si tu aun estás en tu forma humana"

"¿Por qué?"

"La razón es irrelevante chico, tu solo no me liberes y punto" Fruncí el ceño ante su actitud "Mejor pasemos a cosas más interesantes. Tu poder a elegir"

Ok, esto si era más interesante "Depende, podrías hablarme más de Equestria, como son las personas que viven ahí ¿Son humanos? ¿O son como tú? ¿Tienen alguna habilidad especial o algo así?"

"Supongo que te puedo dar un rápido curso introductorio" trono los dedos, la mesa y las sillas desapareció, la mesa fue sustituida por un pizarrón que decía ´Equestria 101´ y las sillas por múltiples mesabancos. Sin perder un instante Discord (ahora vestido con un traje de maestro con gafas y todo) empezó a contarme sobre su mundo.

En pocas palabras, Equestria era un punto intermedio entre un libro de mitología y una película de Disney. La población sapiente estaba compuesta por grifos, dragones, minotauros, burros, vacas… ¡Dios! Hasta los animales salvajes tienen cierto grado de sapiencia ahí. Luego estaban los ponis… Estos últimos de alguna forma increíble habían logrado convertirse en la especie dominante del planeta. Eran criaturas curiosas. Imagínense combinar ponis, azúcar, una mentalidad de princesa Disney de 10 años y una caja de Frut-Loops y ahí los tienes. ¿Qué como habían llegado a ser la especie dominante? Bueno cuando tus regentes son poderosas inmortales que mueven el sol y la luna (aun soy escéptico a la ultima parte, pero qué demonios, al final esto es una alucinación) y tus poderosas e inmortales regentes corren a salvarte cada vez que tú te quedas sin agua caliente, pues supongo que así es fácil convertirte en la especie dominante del planeta. Otra cosa a su favor, este mundo tiene magia y aunque casi todas las especies la pueden utilizar de alguna forma o de otra, para los ponis es innata. Subdivididos en tres razas, los ponis terrestres, los pegasos y los unicornios.

Los terrestres usan la magia para aumentar su resistencia física y hacer crecer las plantas. En otras palabras son los agricultores de la especie.

Los pegasos la usan para controlar el clima y volar. Y los unicornios… Bueno aquí esta lo interesante, con los terrestres y los pegasos la magia es pasiva, con los unicornios es activa, tienen que usarla 'manualmente', gracias a eso le pueden dar cualquier forma que deseen. Manipulándola por sus cuernos en forma de hechizos, su límite es su imaginación y su capacidad mágica.

Después de que Discord terminara su explicación ya tenía una muy buena idea de que poder quería, si jugaba bien mis cartas iba a ser un 2X1. Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

"Y creo que eso es todo, al menos en lo básico" Dijo Discord "Ahora regresando a lo del poder… "

"Si" Dije yo "Creo que ya sé que quiero"

**20 minutos de explicación y discusión después**

"¡No!" Dijo Discord

"¿Por qué no?" Respondí con una sonrisa inocente.

"Dije un solo poder, UNO SOLO"

"Mi punto sigue en pie, es un hueco legal mires donde lo mires" Sonreí aun mas, Discord resoplo pero al final sonrió también.

"Bien jugado chico, bien jugado" Discord me extendió su mano.

Cuando la tome mi sonrisa se borro. Sentí como una descarga recorría todo mi cuerpo, quemándome cada poro de mi piel, cada vena. Grite con todo lo que daba mis pulmones y caí al suelo, incapaz de mantenerme de pie. No sé cuanto duro, pero se me hicieron horas, horas de intenso dolor lacerante. Hasta que Discord me soltó. Todo me dolía, ni si quiera podía abrir los ojos. El dolor me tenía paralizado y al borde de la inconsciencia.

"Respecto a lo del deseo" Dijo Discord "Puedes pedirlo cuando quieras, solo tienes que decir en voz alta 'Destino en piedra, la verdad bella, martillo y cincel, maten la hiedra' luego dices tu deseo y listo"

Abrí mi boca para decir algo pero lo único que escapo fue un gemido de dolor.

"Te deseo la mejor de las suertes Casanova" Lo escuche acercarse a mi "Una última cosa, tendrás ciertos… efectos secundarios por la transferencia de poderes, pero tú no te preocupes, la mayoría son estéticos nada más" Se volvió alejar de mi "Bon Voyage"

"_¿Transferencia de poderes?" _Fue todo lo que pude pensar antes de que la sensación de caída me llenara de nuevo y perdiera el conocimiento.

…

Discord se quedo mirando el agujero por el que había caído Casanova con una expresión indescifrable.

"**¡DISCORD!" **Grito una voz que hizo temblar toda la dimensión.

"¡Oh! Justo a tiempo" Discord hizo aparecer un monóculo sobre su ojo y un reloj de bolsillo en su garra.

Hubo un destello cegador y cuando la luz se apago, delante de él se alzaba una alicornio plateada, sus ojos eran blancos al igual que su melena, que se movía por si solo como si hubiera un viento que soplara en contra.

"Hola… hermana" Dijo Discord

"¿DÓNDE ESTA?" Grito ella, con tal fuerza que arranco los accesorios que acababa de invocar Discord

"A mí también me da gusto verte" Se limpio una oreja con el dedo "¿Cuánto ha sido? ¿Doce? ¿Catorce siglos?"

"NO HAY TIEMPO PARA TUS JUEGOS DISCORD ¿DÓNDE ESTA EL HUMANO? ¡SABEMOS QUE TU LO INTERCEPTASTE!"

"AAAAAaaaahhh… ese humano, el humano, que ibas a invocar a Equestria, el humano que ibas a sacrificar para destruir a quien-tu-sabes, el humano que era tu último intento de invocar un ser caótico, dado que yo ya no tengo acceso a Equestria… ¿Ese humano verdad?" Dijo Discord inocentemente.

"SI, ESE HUMANO, AHORA DINOS, DÓNDE ESTA" Grito Destino, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia.

"Lo envié al pasado" Dijo Discord simplemente "Siete años al pasado para ser exactos" Se miro una de las garra con aire despreocupado "unos meses antes del regreso de Nightmare Moon para ser más específicos"

La ira de Destino se apago inmediatamente y miro a Discord en shock, abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces intentando articular palabras, pero en vano. Después de unos minutos de lucha pudo articular un tembloroso "¿Por qué?"

"Elemental mi querida hermana" Trono los dedos e hizo aparecer una pipa, de la que salieron burbujas rosadas "Tenias el 'Héroe', tenias el plan, pero lo que no tenias era el tiempo para hacerlo funcionar, y tú lo sabes" Destino quiso protestar, pero Discord levanto una garra pidiendo silencio "Lo envié a un lugar y un tiempo donde ni tú, ni quien-tu-sabes, ni si quiera yo puedo alcanzarlo, esto le dará tiempo para madurar en lo que tu realmente necesitas, no un héroe, sino algo mas"

La dimensión tembló otra vez, pero más violentamente, como si fuera una puerta azotada por una fuerza invisible. No muy lejos de ellos empezaron a aparecer grietas en el cielo, que se hicieron mas y mas grandes, haciendo temblar aun más la dimensión. Destino miro aterrada, Discord con una mirada cansada "Como te dije, hermana, no tenias tiempo y ahora el tiene el suficiente" Una garra gigantesca salió desde las grietas y piso en el pasto. El pasto alrededor de la garra se marchito instantáneamente "Ahora solo esperemos que sepa aprovechar el tiempo que tiene, por el" Una cabeza gigantesca salió de las grietas "y por todos nosotros"

* * *

Nota: Casanova se comporta como se comporta (no dando un carajo) por la combinacion extraña de alcohol y creer estar drogado y... que yo como escritor puedo hacer que haga lo que yo quiera (MUAJAJAJAJAJJAJA). Mas tarde, cuando este sobrio, lo va a lamentar (el, no yo)

¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo esto a la misma manera que yo disfrute escribiendolo. Espero que me manden sus criticas, sugerencias y/o comentarios para que pueda mejorar ¡Gracias!

My little pony:Fim es propiedad de Hasbro, todos los derechos reservados.


	2. Aviso e informacion

Hola queridos Bronies y Pegasisters!

Me presento, soy Blackstar000, escritor de este Fic "No más héroes"

Me gustaría quitarles unos minutos de su tiempo para darles unos avisos para capítulos futuros y darles información relevante de cómo llevare esta historia.

Usare algunos términos en ingles, en vez de sus contrapartes en español, más que todo porque para mí suenan mejor fonéticamente. Ejemplo: A los "Lobos de madera" los llamare Timberwolfs. Los nombres en ingles entran de cajón. Igual dentro de la historia justificare porque algunas cosas se dicen en ingles y otras no.

Esta historia está en su fase de borrador, por lo tanto, no me regresare a corregir nada por el momento. Más adelante le daré una releída y corregiré lo que se necesite.

No me molestare en describir físicamente a la mayoría de los personajes, menos si son de cannon. ¿Por qué? Porque se me hace una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo describirte por ejemplo a Pinkie Pie, cuando tú ya sabes cómo es, si no lo sabes, no sé qué haces aquí. Describiré a los personajes que lo ameriten o cuando sea desde la perspectiva de otro personaje que no sea Casanova. Esto me permite concentrarme más en la interacción entre personajes que lo considero más importante.

Esta historia la estoy escribiendo completamente por diversión, porque me gusta escribir, lo que resultara en que meta cosas de otros lugares (anime, manga, otros fics, etc.) bajo el contexto de parodia y humor. Si no conoces los términos que estoy usando no te preocupes, no afectara el desarrollo de la historia, pero si los reconoces puede que la disfrutes un poco más.

Respecto a la historia…

Ahora estoy trabajando lo que yo considero el primer arco de la historia, que va desde el prologo hasta el capitulo 20, más o menos, por ahora tengo planeado al menos unos 12 capítulos más. Estos números pueden variar ya sobre la marcha. Si, planeo hacer esta historia larga, obscenamente larga si puedo.

En este primer arco, Casanova (que cambiara de nombre en el próximo capítulo) empezara a conocer Equestria y sus recién adquiridos poderes. La interacción con las mane 6 será mínima en este arco. Pero no quiero dar más spoiler así que no diré nada más.

Dicho esto me despido, espero que disfruten de esta historia a la misma manera que yo disfrute escribiéndola. Espero ver sus comentarios y sugerencias sobre el fic. Sus críticas me hacen crecer como escritor.

¡Gracias!


End file.
